Incomplete
by MisikaChan
Summary: An incomplete sentence.Just few more words were missing, but without them the sentence that was burned into Hibari's mind kept bothering him.The herbivore just couldn't choose the better time to say something important then when he was dying.not that dark
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** this is yaoi (manxman action), there WILL be lemon (i'm 90% sure -it's funny to write that ^///^), probably some swearings, and i'm 99.99% that my uploading will annoy you 'cause i write when there's SOMETHING to write so sorry if i'll be slow ... err, thar should be it.  
**Pairing(s):** main 1827, some 6927(one-sided, my fingers just typed it there :/), and maybe some piece of 8059,XanxuSqualo  
**AN:**Yeah, well another 1827 story ... this one a little more serious, but i'm pretty sure there will be no anghst ... i don't like that stuff.

**Well, have fun :3**

* * *

"_I'm so-sorry." Tsuna croaked out, before he coughed again. His chest was completely soaked with blood, but even if he was obviously in pain he still smiled__, wanting to tell his guardian that it was alright._

"_Don't talk Tenth, the doctors will be here soon, please don't tire yourself." Gokudera spoke in frantic voice. One of his hands tightly held his phone, that he was only moment talking to, or more like swearing that if they won't send help soon, he will blow them up and the other was squeezing his boss own, sweaty and a little bloodied one._

"_T-thank you Gokudera-kun, I … shouldn't have let my … guard down." His voice was becoming more like a small whisper._

"_I thought that the herbivore part of your life was behind you." The voice of Hibari Kyoya spoke from above him._

"_Don't you dare to talk like-"_

"_It's okay…" the wounded man said before smiling again, but his eyes were watering a little. "Hi-Hibari-san …" the man bent over, seeing that Tsuna wanted to say something. "I wanted … wanted to tell you…" he fell quiet and shut his eyes, his face contorted in pain. When he opened them, Hibari was shocked to see so much sadness in them. Gokudera started to wave his arms furiously, signaling for the ambulance that can be heard where they were. "… wanted to tell you … tell you that … that …" _

"_Quickly, he's here. He's been shot in chest. Do something. Tenth, it's gonna be alright, the medics are here, do you here me Tenth? Tenth...?" the right-hand of the Tenth Vongola Boss was becoming hysterical. The sight of his beloved boss, bloodied, barely breathing with closed eyes but still the gentle smile on his lips was driving him crazy. _

_The words that the doctor said next, nearly made him loose it._

"_He stopped breathing…"_

Hibari abruptly sat up, the sheets clinging to his body as cold sweat dripped down his shivering body. He looked around, but then closed his eyes and willed his heart to calm down. Breathing in and out deeply, he tried to not to think about his dream but to no avail. His thought kept drifting to the grown up herbivore. The man that was stupid enough to let himself to be shot. What he said to him, about growing up from his pathetic self, he really meant it. Hibari knew that he should feel disgusted with Tsuna's weak action, but he didn't. And that irritated him to no end. And to top it of, he felt angry at the men that dared to even think about harming the Vongola Boss.

The dream or more like a memory has been haunting him for week. It was a whole week that Tsuna stayed in hospital, his life nearly lost, but in the last moment saved, surprising even the various doctors that said that it was 'miracle the man was still alive'. It was a whole week that he told his right hand, Kusakabe, that no matter what, he wants to know the location of the assassins and their boss. It was a whole week that he was left to ponder Tsuna's words before he nearly died.

"_Hi-Hibari-san …I wanted … wanted to tell you … tell you that … that …" _

The sentence was left incomplete, but Hibari knew that the man wanted to tell him something important, important enough to forget about the pain he must have been in and choke it out. The small knock on his bedroom's door tore him away from his musing. He swiftly got up and quietly strode to the doors.

"Sorry for interrupting." Kusakabe bowed slightly when he opened the door. When Hibari gave him a small nod of acknowledgement he continued. "About the man you asked, I have all the info I could get, including their personal hist-"

"Do you know their position in the moment?"

"Yes, I have already send someone to get a car ready for you." Kyoya nodded again and then ordered his right hand to wait for him by the vehicle during his quick shower. When the man left, he gathered his things and went to his own bathroom and took a refreshing shower, pulling his mind away from the repetitive dream at least for a moment.

When Hibari got dressed and finished getting ready for the attack he left the room and quickly walked to the front door where, as Kusakabe said, a car waited for him, with said man going to open the door when he saw his boss coming.

"Do you wish me to come with you or would like me to stay here, Kyo-san?"

"You can come but don't get in my way." Hibari answered and with both of them inside, the rider in front rode of towards the directions given to him. Knowing that he was going to fight soon, most likely against a rather big crowd, his mind automatically pushed all thoughts of Tsuna to the back of his mind.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

The sound of phone ringing made the man leaning against a black car jump a little and then dive into the said car for the device. It wasn't his. It was his boss who he knew wouldn't appreciate if interrupted in his current activity; fighting. Kusakabe knew that from years of experience of dealing with a man like Hibari for boss, whose phone was still ringing in his hand. He checked the ID and upon releasing that it would be probably better to take the call, he swung the device open.

"Kusakabe here. I apologize but Kyo-san can't speak with you now, Yamamoto-san."

"It's okay, Kusakabe-san. Could you just tell Hibari something for me?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I don't know if he is interested, but I just wanted to let him know that Tsuna was released from hospital. Doctors said that he is supposed to rest but he's already in the mansion and marveling about his amazing right-hand man who kept whole Vongola running for the time he was away. You can imagine how Gokudera reacted to that kind of praise." The swordsman said with a small chuckle while Kusakabe just smiled a little.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san, I'll tell him as soon as I can."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Kusakabe raised his head to the quiet sound of approaching footsteps; it was Hibari. The cloud guardian was currently cleaning his tonfas with some cloth and wore the little smile of satisfaction that can be seen on him after a fight. That kind of smile that people normally have when they were completely relaxed.

"Yamamoto-san called while you were away. I apologize for using your phone." Kusakabe said with a small bow when the man came closer.

"Hn."

"He left a message for you." When Hibari raised one questioning eyebrow at him, apparently wondering what it was that his loyal man would think was important enough to tell him, Tetsuya continued. "He said that Sawada-dono got out of the hospital and is already in the main Vongola mansion. He is supposed to take it easy but he will be alright."

Even if Hibari tried to hide it, he was sure that his right hand man noticed how his shoulders tensed a little before he managed to maintain his composure. He growled inwardly; his first thought was to go somewhere else, not to the head-quarters. That mere thought made him want to beat himself up; _he_ wasn't _running away._ So he stubbornly sat down in the back seat and forced his body to relax while the driver silently drove off, making his way swiftly to the HQ.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Around 9 o'clock in the evening Hibari was returning to his rooms, without meeting with Tenth because even if he was already in the mansion, his loyal right hand man apparently forbid him to work. If Hibari was herbivore he would have laughed at the irony. The report he always gave after fight went by quickly, as it was now Gokudera and not Tsuna who listened, and seeing as the storm guardian still didn't really like him (not like he cared about that anyway), you can imagine the tension in the main office. After he gave Kusakabe free time for the next three day, he quickly walked down the numerous halls of HQ and deep down in his heart prayed that he won't meet the herbi-

Looks like the gods didn't like him; Hibari briefly considered changing his life-style and be a little more gentle but immediately beat the thought out of his mind.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Tsuna actually jumped, _jumped_ when he heard Hibari ask. His eyes widened with shock and a pink flush dominated his cheeks when he realized that the guardian caught him 'crowding' in front of the entrance to the ex-prefect's rooms. But he tried to cover his nervousness with a small sweet smile.

"I thought that I've grown up from that part of my life." He said still with the smile, but it was wiped clean by the force of Hibari's scowl. The man apparently didn't like to be reminded of his somewhat encouraging words. "I-…, um," Tsuna stuttered out but closed his mouth, his eyes a little bit wider than normal, trying to think up an excuse but not a single idea came to his head.

"I'm not really a patient person." Hibari said irritation clear in his voice.

The next sentence that came out of his mouth surprised even him, but he was able to mask his feelings, unlike a certain mafia boss, whose eyes widened to the extent that even Hibari was beginning to worry, if they will be able to stay in their sockets.

"What did you wanted to say before you fell unconscious?"

The silence that followed was deafening. It was already late enough for most of the men that didn't have to work this night to leave the mansion. The few that stayed were most likely guarding the outer parts of HQ closely, making sure that nothing, whatever that might be, went past them and bothered the inner rings of rooms of their precious boss and his direct subordinates and most of the offices that contained valuable information.

That meant that they were practically alone in this part of manor, seeing as Hibari got his room a little away from others because of crowding-dislike.

"I-…" Tsuna finally stuttered out only to cut himself off while his eyes nervously flickered to the sides to find something to either say or use as a distraction. Hibari's face remained stoic but his mind was going crazy. There was surprise; seeing as Hibari normally wouldn't care about things that weren't really important or if he did, he didn't like to show it. There was confusion; the thing Tsuna wanted to tell him that day was obviously important but it was either embarrassing or something that would bring a furious I-will-bite-you-to-death to the young mafia boss in front of him. And there was definitely anger; the cloud guardian couldn't tell if he was angry at himself for asking such a question or at the boss that was still fidgeting and frying his brain trying to say something.

While Hibari was silently musing to himself Tsuna was trying to make a decision. And if he decided that he will go with the true, it would bring him mostly embarrassment and he wasn't even talking about the pain that would follow after Hibari got a wind of what he wanted to say. But one side started to slowly take over when he looked at the other man whose eyes were still on him but were slightly unfocused, like he was in his little world where no one could disturb him.

And Tsuna decided.

He clenched his fist and took advantage of Kyoya's distraction, cutting the distance short with quick steps until he was standing right in front of his guardian. He looked up into the surprised silver eyes and fisted the collar of the black suit, pulling the taller man down until they were in eye-level.

"I wanted to say that … that I really love you." He said and watched with amusement as Hibari's eyes widened a little. But he didn't give the other man any chance to 'bite him to death'; instead he leaned forward quickly and kissed him, all the while watching the surprised eyes.

"I was afraid and embarrassed to tell you, but since you asked, I guess the 'carnivorous' side of me got in charge." Tsuna whispered, still only mere inches from Hibari's face. He smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving Hibari completely shocked with a slight pink tinge to his cheek.

The sound of breaking glass, some swearing and a faint careless laugh pulled him out of his shock; Hibari immediately walked the small distance to his room and closed his door stiffly behind him.

The guardian leaned against them for an instance, but then walked over to the comfy black sofa and threw his jacket on it. His mind was empty, but it looked like it wouldn't last for very long. He was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt when the past minute or two finally registered. Hibari's hands stilled and he stared ahead while his emotion swirled around.

First; there was surprise again_._ How was that even possible? How did the herbivore mustered the courage to tell him? _Why_ did he felt like that? That naturally led to the second; confusion _again._ Hibari just couldn't answer any of his questions, no matter how much he thought it over. But this time there wasn't any anger. He found himself surprised double the amount, because he was embarrassed. He was even _blushing. _

And that was the last straw. The man literally ripped his shirt off, not caring how much damage he caused, while scowling darkly and trying to get rid of the red on his cheeks. He swiftly changed to the pajama bottoms and let himself to fall on the bed, kicking the covers to one side, since it was pretty warm and tried to just forget about everything and go to sleep. It didn't really work but he fell asleep after a little while since he woke up early, traveled a lot and fought a lot. His body finally relaxed, his mind emptied while it was waiting to start showing the dreams and the only sound in the room was a low breathing.

* * *

i'm pretty sure that at least hibari was OOC but... i hope you don't mind :)

Review?? it may help me write ... how cheesy xO


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the second chapter... trithfully i have planned it out COMPLETELY different but it juts kinda wrote itself ... fail .  
**Warning: **there's gonna be onesided 6927 and 27K, and vague mention of sex :) (just a tiny it)

* * *

"I am an idiot." The man muttered to himself. He sighed and leaned against the massive wooden doors that he closed only a moment ago.

"You can't even imagine how right you are, no-good Tsuna."

'_The second time this evening'_ Tsuna thought while he jumped and his eyes snapped to his desk, where he –unsurprisingly- found Reborn sitting and smirking.

"You shouldn't have said anything when it makes you only more distracted than normally." said the infant while he unblinkingly watched the mafia boss. Said mafia boss only stared at him for a moment but suddenly gasped and started blushing furiously.

"R-Reborn, how do you know about _that_?" Tsuna yelled furiously, "And what are you doing in my room? I thought that you were with Bianchi in Russia." He wanted to yell more but he noticed the familiar bubble and so he just continued fuming silently, while he took of his jacket and grabbed a towel from his walk-in closet and made his way into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

He quickly stripped and went to the enormous shower, where he let the hot water wash over him, soaking his hair, trickling down his chest and he leaned his head against the cold tiles. While his whole body slowly relaxed, his thoughts returned back to Hibari. And Tsuna couldn't do anything other than start to blush like crazy and inwardly scream at himself for his never ending stupidity.

'_Hibari-san was in quite a shock, huh? I bet that it won't be Reborn with his Leon-hammer waking me up, but an angry Hibari Kyoya and his tonfas of doom. And that will be only if he don't choose to not to wait and come beat me up immediately.__'_ And that thought scared him. Scared him a lot. That's why he finished his shower in a record time, then stepped out and quickly dried himself off with the towel that he brought along. Checking his room, he thanked god that he found it Hibari-less, Tsuna went to his closet and dressed into some shirt and sweat-pants and sat into the big and soft chair so he could see all the crucial points of his room (door and windows aka the possible places for access).

And so he sat.

Without moving much, he just set and stared at his room, his mind thinking about literally everything. About how he was lucky to have such skillful right-hand man, about his stupid stupid 'carnivorous side' (that only brought another blush), how Yamamoto's smile seemed bigger then before he was shot, how weird it felt to be kissing Hibari of all people and how he missed his little Chrome who could comfort him like only sister can and that brought the question; where was she and his weirdest guardian Mukuro?

And he was so sure that the illusionist will, if not pay him a visit in hospital, greet him in the mansion with his mysterious and strange words play. But the sight of his best friends and Hibari was able to distract him enough for him to forget about it; until now.

Now that he remembered, he found himself wondering where his mist guardians were. He knew that three days prior to his hospitalization, he send them on a mission of infiltrating some minor family that got hands on important blueprints of Vongola HQ and told them to either bring them back or, if things go wrong, destroy them together with people that could have know about it. He still could see the surprised face of his sweet Chrome, when he told them, with his face sat in a stoic mask that they were supposed to kill everyone who could know something about the documents. And Mukuro's amused smirk when he added that if they could try to be not overly blood-thirsty, he would be glad.

So that means that when he was shot, they were still in Canada. And the flight to Italy didn't take a whole week. And so he became even more confused when he thought about it.

'_Maybe I just imagined something__.'_ Tsuna thought solemnly. _'Maybe he is just playing wi-'_

"Your cute face doesn't look as good as normal with that frown, Vongola-kun." Mukuro's voice whispered just behind Tsuna's ear. And Tsuna was this time so shocked that he didn't even jump.

"Did I scare you?" the well-known amusement quickly wiped away his shock and a good deal of irritation make his brow twitch a little.

"Not really." he replied sarcastically, easily ignoring the comment about his face. "You know, I think I'll make a new law that will forbid all of my _precious _family to pop out of nowhere and scare the living shit out of me." Mukuro chuckled a bit, while his brow rose a little. His little mafia boss didn't swear a lot but when he did, you knew that he was angry, irritated or completely frustrated.

Anger; that wasn't it. When Tsuna was angry he would always smile that painfully cheerful smile that was also known as smile of doom, but now his face was set in a deep frown.

Irritation was there, certainly. But Mukuro's guts kept telling him that something else was there. So, frustration.

That brought another question; Why?

His mind focused on his boss once again when said man huffed and hugged his knees to his chest as he glared somewhere off to the side. And just barely, but still there, Mukuro could make out a slight blush.

_Oh._

"Well, well, Vongola-kun. What could have happened to flush your face?" The guardian asked, while he bent so his mismatched eyes could stare at Tsuna, smirking in satisfaction when he saw the red color only intensify.

"None of your business." Tsuna snapped back childishly and pouted. _Pouted!_

"A dangerous mafia boss shouldn't be pouting no matter how cute he looks."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Then tell me what happened."

"I won't."

"Tell me."

"I won't!"

"Tell me~, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I don't wanna!"

"Ah~, maybe I should ask the cursed baby, I'm sure he will know."

Tsuna's mortified face only made him chuckle more while he wondered about the possibilities. Really, there were many of them, but Mukuro couldn't seem to find the real one, the one Tsuna wouldn't want to tell him about. He was fully aware that there was plenty of awkwardness in their relationship, but Tsuna trusted him. The mist guardian thought that Tsuna even trusted him too much (apparently he wasn't the only one with such thoughts … see Gokudera Hayato or many others).

"Kufufu~, well don't worry just now, I don't have a clue were the baby is and if I go look for him, there's a big possibility to run into Kyoya, and I am not really … in the mood … for a … fight." the end of the sentence came out only as a murmur, when he saw how more frustrated Tsuna looked and how he stared at him in what could have been jealousy when he said the could guardian's name.

_OH!!_

The amusement disappeared rather quickly and Mukuro's mind went strangely blank. So the reason for the odd behavior was him. And Mukuro was enough of a man to accept that it felt strange. It felt strange to have his precious boss like someone like this and that someone not being him. As long as Tsuna didn't love anybody (or at least not more than friends), it was alright if shorter boy didn't love him too. But this, this came as really dirty blow. He wasn't going to hate the boy, as Tsuna wasn't even aware of his feeling-that-were-deeper-then-friendship; it was just something that came as sho-.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Mukuro nearly winced at his reaction.

"I said that I'm sorry." Tsuna repeated and now that Mukuro wasn't silently musing, he could see the sincerity of Tsuna's words. Of his apologizes. And slowly the illusionist grasped the meaning of all this and couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly. He didn't even paid attention to slightly confused look Tsuna gave him; the important part was that his precious Tsuna knew about everything. And so, Mukuro wasn't surprised when he found his eyes prickling with small tears.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw the Tenth rush to him and ask 'what was wrong?' to say that he was 'honestly sorry' and that he 'didn't want to hurt him'.

"Idiot."

"I know I should have told you something, I … but I didn't know what to do and … I'm sorry. I just wanted to be friends." Tsuna said frantically, not even noticing the insult. "Now, I feel kinda lame for saying things like that, but it's true and-"

The rant stopped abruptly as a single slender finger was put on the pink lips that were just moments ago letting out a stream of apologizes and kind words. And it was the only lips that had ever said something like that to Mukuro, something so gentle even if it hurt to know that the person he admired has found someone else.

"It's alright." And before Tsuna could even squeak, Mukuro gathered him in his arms, pulling him close and burying his nose deep in the mop of silky brown hair. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

"I told you to not to call me that. It's Tsuna." Tsuna's words after a small silence were muffled by the pale neck he buried his face into.

"Of course Vongola-chan, kufufu~."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Stop it; it's unbefitting of a Vongola boss." Reborn's cold voice broke through the silence of Tsuna's room after nth sigh. Said man unbefitting of Vongola boss huffed and crossed his arms while he silently lay on his bed, wide awake and staring at the canopy of his huge bed.

"Do you think he will be able to forget?" Tsuna asked after a small tentative silence. When Reborn didn't answer, he closed his eyes and rolled on his side, facing the door as usual.

"He will." That made him smile.

"Besides, you're not that great that you are unforgettable." That made him wince.

"Good night, dame-Tsuna."

And with a small swishing sound, Tsuna knew that his former tutor left for god-know-where. Now that he finally closed his eyes, it made him think again. After the hug, Mukuro and he talked about Hibari. It felt even more awkward than usual, because they talked about 'love'. Tsuna knew that he hadn't blushed so much in a really long time. And he didn't even want to remember the moment when Mukuro, with a creepy smile on his flawless face, asked if he thought about how it'd feel if he had sex with the cloud.

Tsuna scowled into the dark room, when he registered the all-too familiar heat in his face and immediately tried to calm down. Well, not so surprisingly, it didn't work that much.

'_I'm not a bloody virgin, goddamn it! Stop blushing, idiot.'_ He yelled at himself. And it was true. He could still remember the shell-shocked faces of the other guys in his old school when only a month after the start of his last grade, Kyoko ran to him near the gates and kissed him after one school day.

'_Dame-Tsuna is going out with Sasagawa?!' _

'_Whaat?! No way.'_

'_That Sasagawa Kyoko and dame-Tsuna … impossible!'_

And as an awfully loyal right-hand man, Gokudera yelled and threatened them with dynamites and went around, screaming 'What the fuck do you mean by that?' and many things like that.

At that time, Tsuna was immensely grateful for Kyoko's patience with his sometimes exasperating friends. She would always giggle and smile at the apologetic and sheepish expressions Tsuna wore. She would always tell him that it was alright and peck him either on his cheek or lips, which made him smile and sometimes blush at the incredulous and jealous stares sent his way.

But one and only thing he could never truly forget, even if he tried was that one smile she gave him after they made love on her seventeenth birthday. Tsuna was completely caught off guard when she smiled with tears of happiness in her warm eyes and her whispered 'I love you' that would melt even the coldest of hearts. If he hadn't been lying by her side, he was sure that that angel-like picture would have brought him to his knees, made him worship the ground Kyoko walked on more than ever.

But the spell broke.

For most of students graduation was an event when you finally got away from school, when you were considered adult, something to look forward and have fixed in memory and labeled happy.

Not for Tsuna, it seems.

He knew that the relationship was going to suffer because he was leaving for Italy to become something he never wanted but was unable to prevent from. He knew that he was chosen and he still mourned over the loss of his innocence that was taken from him when he first killed, when he hurt people and ordered his subordinates, some of them even friends, to kill and hurt _for him_, but now he knew that it was needed. And the thought of the victims being only the 'bad guys' helped him to come to terms with everything.

Reborn, this one time serious, told him that it was his choice. Either he will tell Kyoko everything, from him being a mafia boss to telling her that he even pulled her precious elder brother into this, or he could tell her nothing and continue the relationship in distance.

Tsuna did neither.

He knew that he would be leaving for Italy in mere days after graduation, but he kept quiet. He didn't tell anyone anything, only his closest friends knew about it. But Reborn finally made him by threatening him, as was his usual style.

So that means that with his flight scheduled for Sunday afternoon, Tsuna took Kyoko on a date. First they had lunch in a pretty expensive restaurant that all the girls squealed about; then they went to cinema and slowly walked across the street, stopping by a small boot, buying some ice cream and sitting down on a shadowed bench.

"_I had a really great time, Tsuna, thank you." Kyoko said; her voice happy and satisfied as she rested her head on Tsuna's shoulder. But after a while of small silence and noticing the tension in the boy's body her face rose up and stared in up at him in confusion._

"_Is something a matter?" she asked._

_Tsuna spared her a glance and sighed. Apparently, the forlorn expression on his face got Kyoko from confused to worrying._

"_Tsuna-kun…"_

"_I…" Tsuna started but then coughed, trying to retrieve his lost voice. "I would like to apologize."_

"_T-Tsuna, what ar-"_

"_Please, hear me out." He interrupted her and after a confirming silence he continued. "First of all, please remember that I love you. And that is the reason why I am doing this. I'm trying to protect you from the world I have been pulled in, the world I have tried to forget about, but it's not easy. Maybe if I would tell you everything it would work better, but I'm too much of a coward." He gestured for her to keep quiet when she tried to interrupt. "You probably already know where this is going, but believe me that you are worth even more then my own life for me. I just think that this is needed. Don't wait for me because I won't come back, because I don't want to hurt you. I … Please by safe and find happiness." Then he abruptly stood, kissed her forehead and left. When he was just about to turn the corner he looked back and after both of their teary eyes met for just the briefest moment, he left._

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of the time by his watch that 'peep'-ed slightly, signaling eleven o'clock. He sighed and pulled some covers over himself, shielding himself from the suddenly chilly wind outside of his open window. On top of feeling distressed and frustrated he now felt guilty too. Guilty because he found someone else that he could love. Guilty for his lack of interest on Kyoko's current status.

'_I should ask about her and Ryohei tomorrow. Guy__s will probably know something.'_

* * *

i hope you enjoyed, please be patient while i update next chapter ( it make take a while 'cause i'm going on a trip -without internt ;_;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, well I'm not gonna make up any excuses. I'm really sorry for posting it so late but I had my reasons (parents don't like bad grades). That should be it.

Please enjoy

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

"Alone or with some help?"

"Huh?" … _'Brilliant answer'_

"Alone or with some help?" Gokudera asked gruffly with an annoyed twitch to his eyebrow. His only answer was the blank idiotic naïve grin that Yamamoto always wore when he didn't think the circumstances needed anything more serious.

"Are you _finally_ going to leave me alone or do you need some help with my dynamites stuffed somewhere _not-so-_pleasant?"

"Oh." Yamamoto's grin faltered a little, knowing that in the mood that he was now, Gokudera wouldn't hesitate to go through with the threat. "Well, I thought that I will check up on you, if you didn't drown in the amount of work you have piled up in here." Add the idiotic grin in full-force.

"Are you implying that I'm not able to do my _work_?!"

'_That wasn't the wanted outcome.'_

"Of course not, I actually admire how your work is always so flawless, but now you are doing at least the double or even triple the normal so I was worried, 'is all." _'Smooth'_ Yamamoto noted with some self-satisfaction as the Storm's cheeks flushed a little, still not knowing how to react to such praise other then from 'his beloved' Tenth. Then, he would go all sparkly and happy and all and let's just say that it was unnatural.

"Shut up! It's not like there is anyone beside me who could do it." _'Ah, so true'_, Yamamoto noted but his attention quickly returned to the man sitting behind the big table full of documents. "Besides, it's the only way I can help."

'_Ah.'_

There it was. The new-founded feeling of uselessness that Gokudera liked to indulge for the past week and no amount of persuasion and facts that were sometimes too logical even for him to be surprised that he was able to think that up, would make him change his mind.

And so the days of this hellish week rolled by and Yamamoto tried with all his mind not to show how tired he was from everything, because if even _he_ wouldn't be able to hold up the cheery mood, or as cheery as it could be with their boss and best friend in hospital could get, then the whole Vongola was doomed into endless depression.

He was happy to note that the mansion seemed to be sparkling of its own, all of the men here happy that their boss was finally alright.

Slowly, his thoughts brought him back to the present, where Gokudera was getting more and more depressed as the time went on. But his head snapped up at the sound of unexpected heavy sigh that Yamamoto let out while standing up and his narrowed eyes watched him like hawk's when he walked over the table. He stopped by the soft chair that Gokudera was sitting in and slowly, all the while not breaking the eye contact, turned the chair so its occupant was looking up at him with one brow raised, slight curiosity, suspicion and irritation, clear on his face.

"Why don't you just finally stop?" there wasn't any smile, anything light in the manner of his speech. They were just staring at each other, Yamamoto trying to convey just how serious he was about this, and Gokudera trying to quickly decide whether he should snap at him or ignore him completely.

He decided for the former.

"Why do you care?!"

"Don't ask me stupid thinks like that." Yamamoto hissed and he took some twisted satisfaction at the way Gokudera flinched back from his harsh tone. "You know why! I think I make my reason perfectly clear every time in bed or times when we finally have some private moments don't you agree?" he said it with grin on his face but his eyes were still staring down at the other man, who's face was flushed but an angry scowl made its way back on it too.

With a whispered 'Shut up' Gokudera stood from his chair, brushed past the taller man and made his way toward the cabinet where he kept some alcohol. But before he could make himself something there was large hand around his shoulders and a mouth on his ear, making him involuntarily shiver.

"Do you want to know why I came here tonight?" Yamamoto whispered into the ear that was slowly turning pink but didn't stop and wait for an answer. "I came here with hope that I'll pull you from your work a make you relax, which both of us could enjoy of course." Gokudera couldn't help the small moan that escaped him when one large hand slowly, _torturously_ slowly slid over the front of his the pants, the all too familiar pressure on his skin making his stomach tighten. Before he could yell, the mouth that was previously nibbling on his ear moved to his parted lips and a slick tongue entered his mouth.

"You know I asked you to stop killing yourself." Yamamoto whispered when he pulled back after few seconds and it took a while for Gokudera to realize what he was talking about.

"And I told you that I'm not gonna stop smoking just because of you, idiot!"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

The flex of Gokudera's muscles was something, that Yamamoto always enjoyed watching. As a hardcore sportsman and someone who danced with a sword in his hand everyday, it was only natural. He could see the amount of training in the flesh under the creamy white skin, the strength hidden behind the lithe physique build up by the years of hard life and the numerous fights that the Italian endured, and Yamamoto's eyes darted and studied with intensity that some would say impossible for the carefree young man.

It was the flexibility that aroused the taller man, the feel of straining muscle against his shoulder when he placed one of Gokudera's slender legs on it and the other was pushed into soft cushions, parallel to his hips.

It was something that was able to drive him over the edge just as easily as the tight heat around his cock when he drove deep into the Storm guardian or the feel of the slick tongue sliding around his hard flesh or the sensation when Gokudera ran his teet-

'… _Bad thoughts.'_

"I hope you're not thinking something perverted or I will hurt you, you idiot." Gokudera's growl didn't help the matter as much as the shorter man was hoping.

"Ha-ha, What are you talking about, Hayato?" Yamamoto said, praying that his husky voice would go unnoticed.

No such luck happened.

Gokudera glared at him for a while longer but then with some grumbled insult went back to battling the thing that could have been called dinner if he didn't poke it that much.

Yamamoto carefully, so Gokudera didn't see, send the chef an apologetic grin when he saw the disapproving frown the man wore. There were only few people who could stay angry with the cheery guardian for a longer time, and apparently, the chef wasn't one of them.

The cook, who's name the Yamamoto didn't even knew, sighed shook his head and went back to the kitchen that was still at least half-full with loud men making meals worth exclusive restaurants. Waiting for at least a moment and making sure that they were left alone Yamamoto then turned around, and watched the other guardian.

"What are you staring at?" Gokudera snapped angrily, while he scowled at him without turning his head at him.

"You."

Gokudera obviously didn't expect such a blunt answer as he blinked at the taller man. Then his cheeks colored again and he returned to scowling at his food. And Yamamoto was again glad that he knew him so much.

Gokudera was feeling pleased even if he would take this to his own grave.

"Are you going back to office?" Yamamoto asked, after a long slightly uncomfortable silence, where Gokudera seemed to finish his eating/poking the dinner.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the other man glance at him, could see the eyes searching his own face, could see them looking for something.

And only seconds later, the Storm Guardian stood up, grabbed his glass and downed it in one gulp. Then he turned around and pulled out another cigarette and lighted it.

"No." he said after breathing out the smoke.

Yamamoto blinked, surprised by the sudden capitulation. But when he noticed the slight blush on the Italian's cheeks, his lips pulled into a small content smile.

Looks like there's still a chance for that relaxing.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

He should have known that the day that started so nicely will go bad. Really bad. It was the most primitive law of humans that not a single good thing will last. And how true it was.

"Mukuro-sama…"

"What is it my dear Chrome?" Mukuro turned his face toward his 'little sister' and put a gentle smile on his lips trying to cover up his dark thoughts. By the ever deepening frown on Chrome's sweet face it wasn't really working and he didn't fool her with his nonchalance.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a small chuckle, noting that it sounded way more distraught than he would have liked, and offered her his hand. When she sighed in defeat and chose to not to push him and took his outstretched hand, he pulled her to him so she was sitting next to him on the nice sofa and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right? I'll be glad to help you." Her soft murmur maid his heart swell with affection while he gripped her hand more tightly.

"Kufufu, Of course I know." Mukuro whispered and kissed the top of her head lightly. "Of course, I know…"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Truth to be said, Mukuro hadn't been expecting to see Tsunayoshi during the breakfast next morning, considering the events of last evening. But as it was becoming more and more frequent, the little Vongola was full of surprises. So when the smaller man gave him a knowing smile and a soft greeting while entering the dining room, his amused smirk wasn't as cynical as it normally would be.

"Why so early?" he asked. And Mukuro was at least a little curious as to why the mafia boss was up only shortly after 7 o'clock when he should be still resting because of the injury.

"Reborn." Tsuna said with a badly covered wince and quickly looked around as if he was expecting the cursed baby to pop out of nowhere and dish out his new punishment. And on a second thought, it was highly possible.

They were alone, since the room was designed specially for the owners of Vongola rings. The room was nice even if there was only one big wooden table and comfortable chairs, with wide windows overlooking the green gardens.

Tsuna made his way over to Mukuro, who was already seated and was preparing to dig in to the breakfast and sat down next to him. Only moments later, the main chef personally waltzed into the room, the meal looking as perfect as usual. Tsuna, being the gentle soul that he is, thanked him and smiled every move polite and pleasant.

Mukuro didn't even to bother to nod at him. In the end; the chef was only doing his work.

Well, the mist guardian had to acknowledge, that this breakfast were the best in a long while. No matter that his already pained heart got broken, even if it was unintentional, his soul finally got a little rest and basked in the light sound of the laughter that sounded only small distance from his ear.

And now, Rokudo Mukuro found himself forgetting about the jealousy that had been eating at him slowly but surely in his dreams last night and he felt himself wishing only the best of luck to the purest Mafioso that you could find in the whole world.

It was already near eight when he finally stood up from the table.

"For once, I'll be a little sincere and tell you something." Mukuro said, his tone light but not-joking. Tsuna, putting his still half full cup on the table, looked up with his eyes curious. It wasn't a daily occurrence for him, that the tall Italian was being at least half serious. "I'm pleasantly surprised from the lack of sulking, since even I'm prone to thing like that. I hope we can have another morning like this...

… My cute Tsunayoshi-kun." He ended it with giving the boss forehead a rather sloppy kiss, one of his chuckles and departed together with a small wave.

"Mukuro!"

Already in the hall, he turned around to see one furiously red face with a hand over forehead, which seemed to be wiping something away.

"Well, now I just have to say, …" for a bystander, it would feel like he hadn't hesitated, but merely spoke the first half to the room and second into the hall. But from the corner of his eye, he could see Tsuna blink at him as he turned away, "… that I didn't think I would see you in this pleasant morning, my dear Kyoya. Kufufu.", and immediately stiffening after he heard the name.

Kyoya, it seemed hadn't registered him before as he was talking to the other person that was with him, Mukuro identified him as Kusakabe. But when he did, the usual boring expression turned a little annoyed.

"Now, please, what did I do to you to deserve such a expression this early in the day?" the mist guardian knew all too well, that the problem laid in the first battle that they had, but the blood-thirsty man was so amusing when riled up. One just had to know how to defend.

"Don't speak to me, mind-whore." Mukuro merely raised one amused eyebrow. _'Mind-whore? That's certainly new.'_

"Despite the lack of speaking, you have a colorful scale of insults for me, dearest Cloud." He said and took the last steps to the wall and leaned his back on it, his body fully facing the doors to the room. He could see Tsunayoshi had stood up silently and now was standing in between the table and the wide open doors, but still staying invisible for anyone but him.

He couldn't help but smirk at the nervous look on the boss face.

Now, as his eyes flickered back to Hibari who hadn't faltered his steps and was now mere 5 meters from the door, he could see the Cloud's pose was different. Not as relaxed and commanding as usual. It could be even said that he was on edge.

'_And now the fun begins.'_ But his fun was stopped even before it began, as he could see Tsuna shake his head violently, obviously not happy with the smirk on his guardian's face. Normally, he would have gracefully ignored it, but something about the shorter man's expression made him do like he was told.

So he just continued to watch. Hibari was already between him and the door, still glaring at him, so he didn't saw the other man in the dining room. Kusakabe was one step behind his boss, looking little nervous as his gaze flickered between the two guardians. Nobody could really blame him for it.

"Good morning Kyoya."

The silence that had fell on the hall was interrupted only seconds later by Mukuro's little chuckle. Looks like, it really was good to listen to Tsunayoshi once in a while.

Hibari, in the meantime haven't tried to twist his neck as quickly as Kusakabe did, but he now too was staring at the Vongola boss silently.

Mukuro watched his face as vulture, looking for _some_thing that would show him what the guardian was thinking.

Tsuna just looked at Hibari, obviously on edge while waiting what the older man would do.

No body moved or said something.

Tumbleweed could have run by and nobody would have taken notice of it.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud and energetic laughter and Mukuro inwardly sighed as he watched Tsuna jump a little. He couldn't really blame Hibari for his twitching brow.

It took Ryohei full ten seconds before he made his appearance in the hall all of them were standing and his face broke into another enormous grin when he spotted tsuna there too.

"Glad to see you up and kicking, Tsuna!" he said while made his way towards them, not bothering to even acknowledge the glare he was receiving from Hibari.

"I'm glad to be 'up and kicking' too." Tsuna answered with small grin when Ryohei put his hand around his smaller shoulders.

"Why are you standing here, in the hall? You should eat and rest and all things doctor said that I don't remember." Mukuro silently marveled at how it was so easy for him to admit his lack of memory about something important.

"I already ate and reborn thought that my injury-", tsuna was saying but was suddenly cut off by Ryohei.

"Perfect." The low volume and surpsing seriousness made Mukuro and Tsuna both blink.

"I ate too. You know the little place down in the city right?" at Tsuna's blank look he elaborated with an sigh. "You know, the one with the blond waitress with body someone would even kill for. Irene." He smiled crookedly while he stared of through the near by window.

Tsuna, when everything finally fell into its place cleared his throat and pursed his lips. It seemed to bring the boxer back into reality.

"Did you spend the night?"

The boxer looked a little sheepish for moment there but he recovered soon enough and began dragging surprised Tsuna off.

"I needed someone to console me, and now …" At the smaller man's inquiring look he continued. "We need to talk."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Ending it here because the plot had taken a route that hes unforeseen when I started to write the first _chapter_ of this story that means, that the next chapter will probably be updated in _far_ future …. But I'll try my best.

Please review … Maybe you'll even give me inspiration ^_^


End file.
